The Memories
by AniiMai
Summary: Amu remembers her love story! What happens? Warning: Super cheesy. Should I fill in the time skip or leave it as is?


**Nikki: Hai! It's my first one shot, I spent a loooot of time on this, so please enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Pssh who are you kidding this is your homework assignment..and you just started writing Totally Unexpected Deal, who are you to start a new story/write a 1-shot.**

**Nikki: Ikuto..you just had to say it.**

**Amu: Haha. But hey it's a good story so she might as well post it up.**

**Nikki: YA! But seriously, it was my homework assignment..L.O.L.**

**Amu: Nikki wants to know if she should write what happened during the time skip.**

**Nikki: Ya, and Ikuto do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Why me?**

**Nikki: WELL SOMEONE DO THE F$%&ING DISCLAIMER SO WE CAN GET THIS STORY STARTED!**

**Yoru: -Pops outta nowhere- Nik. does not own Shugo Chara in anyway. And yes she's hyper. And yes, this story is cheesy and **_**someone **_**is OOC(This means out-of-character right?).**

I was sitting on the swing as my thoughts flew into my mind.

It all happened so fast. How my father forced me to marry those unknown rich men. How Tadase tried to push me off the rail of the school building, but the most important part was how I met my dream prince.

_He's nice, but not caring._ I thought. I was in a meeting with another suitor. Taka was his name, or was it Tadase? I could care less; I had to meet probably over nine hundred men already. I never cared about _any_ of those men. That is, until I met him…

It was a rainy day. I sneaked to the school of where I worked without father knowing. Oh, you're asking why I can't let my father know I come here to work. Obviously, it's because he would have never let me work if he did know. Something about we're rich, don't have to work, I think. I don't work for money; I work for the fun of it. But then again, I would have never listened to him anyways; that's the kind of person I am; never letting anyone control me. That's a smart choice too, because I met _him_.

One day, a new teacher came. Apparently, I was assigned to show him around the school and all. The school doesn't know my identity as a "rich girl." I used a fake name. The new teacher had dark blue eyes and messy midnight blue hair. He was wearing a navy T-Shirt and skinny jeans. His name was Ikuto.

Wait! I remembered his name? I never remembered any boy's name! Even if I had known them for ten years or so!

"Miss Amu?" whispered a voice.

I snapped back to reality, while my thoughts still ran wild in my mind. Then, I realized I was supposed to be guiding Ikuto around the school.

"Yes?" I smiled sweetly. "And dropped the miss, Amu is fine." I said.

Wait a minute here. I did not just say that. I did not, I did not, right? Since when did I tell people to call me just by my first name, dropping the 'miss'? As my thoughts ran through my mind, someone grabbed my shoulders.

"Huh?" I said, clearly annoyed that _someone_, or rather Ikuto, was touching me. "Who do you just think _you_ are to touch me?" I snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you were about to run into the wall, Amu." He chuckled, but he had an apology look on his face.

"Ehh?" I was confused by his statement. Then, when I turned my head, I only saw his explanation being confirmed. I quickly apologized. "S-sorry, I didn't notice." I whispered with a slight blush due to embarrassment.

Ikuto chuckled again. "It's alright."

I stared at his hands which were still lying on my shoulders. "So, um, would you mind moving your hands now?" I asked with a smile.

"Oops." He smiled back at me. But before he could move his hands, a shout was heard.

"AMU!"

Oh no. I recognized that voice. But it couldn't be, how did he find me? But it was.

"Y-yes f-father?" I whispered.

Ikuto quickly removed his hands from my shoulder. He stared at me with confusion in his eyes, his eyes moved on to father, and back at me. The process repeated.

"Your Mr. Hinamori's daughter?" he shouted in my ear, making sure father didn't hear it. "I thought your last name was Yuki!"

I didn't answer him.

"Amu, why aren't you at the mansion?" Father asked, as calmly as he could.

"The mansion is boring father." I frowned at his stupid question.

Father didn't seem to hear my answer, his eyes moved on to Ikuto.

"Who's this man Amu, and why is he so close to you?" his brown eyes met Ikuto's blue ones.

"I'm a new teacher here and Amu is-"

"Amu? You call her Amu? How dare you! The least you will call her is Miss Amu!"

"Yes, Mr. Hinamori. Miss A-"

"AMU!" a voice interrupted Ikuto's sentence.

This voice belonged to one of my suitors, Tadase. He had ruby red eyes and blond hair, and he looks more like a girl than a boy.

"Tadase? Why are you here?" I asked.

"He's here to take you to get the marriage date." Father answered for him.

Tadase blushed, but I ignored him as I gathered the new information.

Then I snapped to reality. "WHAT?" I quickly regained my composure. "When did I agree to such thing, father?"

"Amu, you need to find a man to success my business though." Father frowned.

"Fine, give me half a year, but I am NOT marrying a girl!" I pointed to Tadase, and he looked at me in shock. I did want papa's dream to come true, having someone to success his business, but not so soon!

"Alright then, Amu." Father agreed to the time limit.

After father and Tadase left the school, Ikuto and I went to the teacher lounge.

After a bunch of giggling and joking around, I thought Ikuto is dependable so I asked him, "So Ikuto, do you mind if I stayed at your place for half a year?"

"Sure why not? I live with my sister, and I think you two will get along." He replied with a smile.

"Really? You'll let me stay?" I exclaimed.

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Hinamori."

"Oh please drop the formal act." I scold at him.

He chuckled in replied. "Yes ma'am!" He saluted.

Just then, the dismissal bell rung, and Ikuto and I packed our stuff and went out the gate. A limo was already waiting for us.

"Whoa! Is this your limo, Amu?" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Yes," I replied.

Five minutes later, we were at Ikuto's apartment. I was introduced to Utau, Ikuto's younger sister. Utau and I soon became best buddies; Ikuto also became a close friend.

After six months of giggling and fun with Utau and Ikuto, Utau became my best friend. And as for Ikuto, a certain question keeps appearing on my mind when I see him. _Do I love him?_

On the day the 'deadline' occurred, I was totally oblivious to it, and the day was normal. That was, until father came to the school building.

But what was even more surprising was that Ikuto, was aware of the 'deadline' and was currently thinking of a way to confess to me, for he realized his feelings before I realized mine.

I was walking to my classroom from the teacher's lounge when I heard my name being called. "Amu! I finally found you!"

I turned around to see blue hair, Ikuto. "What is it Ikuto?" I asked him.

"W-w-well I-I w-w-wa-wan-t-ted to a-a-s-s-k-k y-y-you a-a qu-question." He stuttered.

"What is it? And when did you start stuttering?" I teased. "It's so cute!" I smiled at him.

"I-"

Ikuto was cut off by father's voice. "Amu!" he shouted. "Did you find the other part of your life yet?" Father asked, now he was in front of us.

"Eh? What are you talking about, father?" I asked, totally oblivious on what he's saying.

"The deal we made half a year ago, Amu."

"Oh! I um, I didn't find one yet." I muttered.

"Of course you did, Amu!" Ikuto said, his arm hanging over my shoulder.

"Who?" I asked

"Me." Ikuto answered.

Just then, Tadase came running at us. In a blink of an eye, I was hanging over the rail of the 5th floor. Ikuto grabbed my hand to keep me from falling completely. While Tadase kept shouting my name, Ikuto told me to hang on and don't let go of his hand. Father called the fire department for help. But then, Tadase obliviously stepped tiny steps toward Ikuto and pushed him off the rail. Ikuto hugged me, like I was his life.

He whispered in my ear, 'Marry me, Amu.' as we were falling.

Luckily the firefighters already came and set up the air bed. We were safe, but Ikuto's words kept repeated itself in my head. After getting off the air bed, I finally had the information Ikuto told get gathered. I replied to him, "Yes."

Thirty years later, Amu's grandchildren asked her, "What is the best thing that ever happened in your life, Grandma?"

"The best thing that happened in my life of course was, when grandpa Ikuto and I got married." She replied.

**Nikki: So, how is it?**

**Ikuto: Way too cheesy.**

**Amu: Did anyone ask you?**

**Ikuto: Darling, don't be mean you know you love me.**

**Amu: -Blushes like crazy-**

**Nikki: Ahem. I'm still here. Anyways, should I write what happened during time skip(the part where Amu lives with Ikuto).**

**Amu: WAIT! I lived with Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Yep, for six months too!**

**Nikki: -Tears up-**

**Ikuto: What's wrong Nikki?**

**Nikki: -Sniff sniff- Amu didn't read my story yet..or it was too boring so she didn't pay attention..**

**Amu: Whoops, I'm sorry; I'll read it right now. –Scrolls back up-**

**Ikuto: Well Amu's gone so I'll do the ending, R&R please!**

**Nikki: -Stops sniffling- And don't forget to answer my question! **

**V**


End file.
